Data and systems security has been a priority for systems administrators especially as computing devices have become portable and the workforce has accordingly become more mobile. However, allowing portable devices to access, store, and manage data and applications locally can be problematic because enterprise security may be put at risk as the portable devices become lost, connect to insecure networks (such as public “hotspots”), and/or otherwise become vulnerable to attack. Conventional systems attempt to address some security issues with the use of remote processing where terminals connect to host computers that serve display content.
Conventional systems for remote processing, however, typically require dedicated wired connections for the terminals to operate in a truly zero client manner. With the portability of devices, this may limit the usability of such systems. Conventional systems for remote processing suffer from these and other problems.